The present invention relates to the field of thimbles, more particularly used in needlepoint work or other similar arts and crafts where it is required to pick up and insert a large quantity of pins into a needlepoint form or other material while holding and stretching the material with the other hand. The thimble of the instant invention has a small magnetic recess formed in the tip thereof for receiving metal pins or other members to be inserted into some material or form. Adapters can be provided for insertion into the open end of the thimble for changing the sizes of the opening to accommodate different thumb and finger sizes. The thimble can be constructed of two shells with a spring disposed between the two sections to enable the user to easily insert a pin or other member into a needleoint form or other materal. It should be noted that the small magnetic recess may be of any shape or outside dimension or depth to accommodate pins having various shapes and head sizes.